Ice Cream Stained Letters
by Wayward-Son-Walking
Summary: Antarctica and the Arctic were forced to jump into the bandwagon of letter writing. Send in letters to either or both brothers and get a replay as soon as possible! They dare the fangirls to ask them anything. If the question is too "personal", then you get a free internet and cookie! Now, c'mon! Start writing, fangirls! T for well.. France. Both are my OCs! Feel free to RP!
1. Antarctica's Intro

Dear Stalkers

To the people who follow me

Dear Fangirls,

Hello, this is Antarctica speaking. My boss (and big brother's) have forced us to hop onto hte bandwagon and start writing letters to those who desperately want to communicate with us. The good news is my brother, the Arctic, has to join me too. However, he seems far too happy about this. Me? I'm neutral about it. This could be a great experience or a living hell. It all depends on how much you all send in.

Be sure to address which brother you want to answer. If you want to, I won't mind you calling me by my real name, Kage, or big brother Diamond. Also, we'll both answer letters that are addressed to both of us. Hopefully, you'll get to learn more about us. Remember, I am from Team Allies and big brother is from Team Axis.

I hope lots of letters come in. Or I'll have to bring back the Antarctic Massacre.

Sincerely,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

The Personification of Antarctica


	2. the Arctic's Intro

To all the cute ladies that love me,

Yahoo! Boss, Kage's Boss, and I finally got him onto the bandwagon! We're going to writer letters back to you cuties! I'm hopping up and down my seat as I write this. So excuse any bad penmanship. I can't wait to return letter to you ladies!

We can answer to anything! And I mean absolutely ANYTHING. Ask us our sexuality, ask us the length of our-.

Ah, sorry, Kage said that was too explict. He's breathing over my shoulder! Eep! M So anyway, ask us anything! Remember, I'm on the Axis and Kage's on the Allies. See ya on the flip side, chickadees~!

With all the Love my Heart can Muster,

Diamond Jeevas

The Personification of the Arctic


	3. Florida

Dear Antartica,

Hello! I'm Florida, The Sunshine State. I just wanted to ask, what's natural ice and all that jazz like? Hehehe... Well.. uh.. Bye!,

Florida c

Dear Florida,

Natural ice? Well, it's very white. It's kind of like big brother Ivan's snow. If you know how to ice-skate, you hardly realize it's there. Why? Does Alfred not give you guys snow? Does he not? The next time I see that coffee loving idiot, he's going to get an earful!

Nice talking to you,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica


	4. GentlyBlueLeaves4080

_From Gently-BlueLeaves4080:_

OK, then I have a question, are your bosses like penguins and polar bears 'cause I heard not many people live in you guys (lol that sounds funny).X3

Dear Gently-BlueLeaves4080,

Hahaha! Nope! Kage and I have two different kinds of government! I have a democracy while he's still stuck in the old ages with kings and queens and that kind of stuff. Man, I wish he would catch up with the times! :sigh:

Hope to Talk to Ya again, cutie!,

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic

Dear Gently-BlueLeaves4080,

No, they are not. I used to have a pet penguin but due to me being a country, he kind of, well... Anyway, can't stray from topic. I have a king and queen, which is a hierarchy. Diamond has a president like Alfred so he's a democracy. People are still trying to persuade me to give up on princes but I refuse to. Sometimes it's good to keep some of the past with you. I wish the other nations would get that.

Hope to write to you again,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica


	5. Florida II

Dear Antartica,

No, it's just I'm so close to whatever the heck that thing is and it makes it so I dont have snow... Most of my siblings have snow though!

Florida

Dear Florida,

I think you mean the equator. I guess it does kind of suck to be so close to something so hot. I heard from America that it does snow. In certain places. At certain times. Well, here in Antarctica and up there with my brother, it snows a lot. Also, we just about six months of sun and six months of night. You're lucky where you are, Florida. At least you don't have to wait six months to see the stars...

Write Again!,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica


	6. Prussia

Hallo Antarctica!

It is me, the awesome nation of Prussia! Und I have a question. Do polar bears

and penguins get along? Birdie has been wanting a friend for Kuma. I thought

penguins would be an awesome idea because they both live in really cold (and

awesome) places

-With awesomeness, Königreich Preußen (Kesese!)

Dear Prussia,

H-hey! I-It's been a l-long time, h-hasn't it? About y-your questions... Polar bears and penguins aren't terribly good friends. This is why Diamond keeps all of his bears to himself. However, I'm not sure how my dear friend Canada got ahold of one... Maybe Diamond gave one away... You better watch your move, "awesome" Prussia. Diamond has a crush on Canada. At least I think he does.

Mail me anytime, Preußen. We need to talk more often.

Nice Writing to You,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

Holy crap! Hey Prussia! I've heard about your awesome awesome-ness and I've also intercepted this letter from Kage. Th-the part about me liking Canada is totally false! He's really more of a younger brother to me. However, Kage might like Canada because they spend so much time together.

Or maybe they're just really good friends. I don't know. There's a reason why I'm not the smartest country in the world.

WRITE TO ME NEXT TIME!

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic

(PS: I think Kage might like you. He ran up to his room all flustered... You better be nice to my baby brother. Or I swear...)


	7. Alantium

G'day Antarctica and the Arctic,

I so agree with you, Antarctica, with these letters they seem like a waste of time but Australia kept bugging me to write some so I decided to write one to you both.

The Arctic you seem too happy about writing letters to people. Just like someone else I know.

I am Alantium, Micro-nation to Australia, but call me Alyssa.

Write back soon. Thank you!

Sincerely,

Alyssa Queen

Alantium

Dear Alantium [Alyssa],

I'm sorry Australia has been bugging you so much. Trust me, I know how you feel. Just yesterday Diamond tried to get me to go to a pub.

A PUB. Me. The most "socially awkward" nation in the world.

Needless to say, not only did I _not_ show up, Diamond didn't show up either. You see, he was sporting three broken bones, four new bruises, eighteen cuts in various places, and a black eye.

One does not simply get Antarctica to "party."

Nice Writing to a Micro-Nation,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

(PS: To me, there are no "micro-nations." Just nations. So you, my dear, are not a "micro-nation." You are a nation. Welcome aboard!)

(PPS: Ignore any vulgar things Diamond says. I'll punish him properly later.)

To the most cutest person ever; Alyssa~

Aren't you cute? I'm not too "cheerful!" I'm just... What's the word? Oh yeah. EXTREME! Plus, I like keeping a smile on my face. It's my job to keep people happy. If I can't, then what am I?

Oops, got depressing there. Ehehe...

Australia sounds like a great guy! I remember seeing him and Alfred jump off a cliff and scream "THIS IS JACKASSSSSSSSS!" all the way down. Apparently, they had taped it and holy crap was it amazing. I'm going them the next time around. It's going to the most greatest Jackass video _ever_. Hope you watch it, cutie!

Write to Me~ ;D

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	8. Florida III

Hola!

Sorry for not writing for so long XC I've had some floods and other stuff happen. But, I'm getting over it. Anyway, How've you guy's been? I'm curious. And Lately, people have been comapring me to Belarus. Sure, I love my Big Brother in a weird way and Hate my elder sister for wanting him to, But, I'm way cooler!

(Historical Note: Florida is known for Multiple Murders and Crimes, Even a case of gutting somebody like a fish) And I'm so not phsyco! So... I ranted, Sorry XC Well, Another question. Can I visit you guys? I live with Georgia and Alabama and well... I'ved been kicked out. Again. And This time, California won't let me come visit her! Sure, The last time we had this freaky, Murderous, Phsycotic, Roommate but, Why not? Anyway, So, Can I come over? To visit?,

Florida

Dear Florida,

Really? Have you told Alfred yet? He hasn't told many countries and if he did, I'd be there with my first-aid kit. But I'm happy you're fine now. I've been doing fine. Today is going great because I'm going to be visiting Arthur and eating his scones! [Random Note: Antarctica is one of the _very_ few countries who can stomach Iggy's cooking...] I've never been Belarus's friend. She does tend to appear outside of my window when I try to go to bed. I can understand why Ivan is so scared of her...

Psycho? For only a few crimes? Don't worry. I have a very good story about one of my more shameful acts. It's called the Antarctic Massacre. I'll save it for a time when you are a little older because you see, there's a lot of gore in it. Alfred doesn't seem to like gore at all.

Of course you can visit! Stay here if you would like. Don't worry, you won't become my territory. Alfred would give me a nice sucker punch if I tried to steal you from him. I'll be sure to send a letter to your siblings about your problems. You should never deny a family member residence.

Sincerely,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

(PS: Don't worry about writing. I've been quite busy too. The Olympics sapped all of my energy.)

To the Cutie known as Florida~

You okay, cutie? You haven't wet your bed too man times have you? Ahaha. Sorry. I guess that was kind of rude. I've been partying my booty off while stuffy Kage is sitting in his library all day. I'm not sure what he's researching but I bet it's huge. Something about impressing Prussia and working up a band. But I'm totally going to be in it. XD

Belarus is scary. Period. You're not. Period. End of discussion there.

Well, sure you can. I live in a mansion (with all the latest games) and Kage lives in a palace because well, he's still into monarchy stuff. However, what's the point of only having a prince? I'll never get my brother. Oh, and he's got all the latest techonology and books. Now I need to upgrade something in my pad! Man!

See you later, Cutie!

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	9. Alantium II

G'day Kagemori,

It's alright, I guess because I get to meet some interesting people like you (Kagemori). I wouldn't be going to the pub either I would hurt someone too if they tried to get me to go to any type of public event or out in public.

Thank you! You're the first to say I'm not a micro-nation! Oh and I will ignore the vulgar language.

Alyssa (Alantium)

(P.S. Thank you for writing back)

G'day Diamond,

Your very cheerful to me. I can't see how you can be constantly smiling what can keep someone so happy?

That sure sounds like something Australia would do. That's why I usually don't associate with him because I am not that stupid to jump off cliffs and be yelling all the way down. If you do go with them you have fun and don't get to hurt because then I would have to laugh. Might sound mean but I say things how they are.

Alyssa

Write back soon...

Dear Alyssa,

Writing letters is fine for me now. It's great to realize that your hardwork is known throughout the world. And yes. Pubs and parties are a big no-no to me. I guess that's why I have no social status... I remember a time I nearly beat Russia down to the ground because he tried to get me to drink vodka. *shudder* Belarus was in the building. That's all I'm saying.

His speech is... inappropriate for innocent nations like you. But don't worry. I've properly punished him.

Nice Writing to You,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

To the Cutie Alyssa~

Because there is someone very near and dear to my heart who lives on my smiles. He's the one who hides away from the world and thinks everyone's out to get him. He's the one who cannot show his real side because he's scared he'll be rejected. I smile so he knows that I will accept him.

I'm laughing. Oh God, my sides hurt. If I do, I'll be the one that's jumping into a river full of piranhas. Because THIS IS JACKASS! It doesn't sound mean at all. It might also get a laugh from Kage. He needs to do that more often.

See you Later Cutie!

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic

(PS: Did you tell Kage to burn all of my video games?! That was over $100 million dollars. ; n ;)


	10. Alantium III

G'day Kagemori,

That's good that writing letters is fine by you I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Oh wow. Belarus scares me more then Russia does. Bet that was a little frightening.

No worries about it but thank you for punishing him for me

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)

G'day Diamond,

Oh now it makes some sense to why you are so happy. Does it make him happy that you're happy all the time? I understand I think Australia does the same to me as well but i do not know.

I can see you getting yourself hurt by jumping into piranha-filled waters. IF it gets him to laugh then go ahead but you should try other ways to get him to laugh then just hurting yourself...

Alyssa (Alantium)

(P.S. I might have told him to burn them... Maybe, maybe not...)

Dear Alyssa,

Don't worry. You seem to be writing naturally. Just let all of your feelings flow. The best way to answer a letter is to answer it honestly. I haven't said a lie since well... Since then.

It's fine. I didn't really burn them. I burned used ones I bought from Game Stop. I just chuckled.

From Your Big Brother,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

To Cutie Alyssa~

I hope it does. But he ignores me most of the time. I've tried to get him to live life to the fullest... However, he ends up hurting me. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing... Oh well. I know he likes the smiles. His lips twitch when I smile...

I've never seen my baby brother laugh. Ever. It's.. I feel like a failed big brother. He hasn't cracked a smile for me and I've never seen him show any sign of joy. I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe he just needs some space...

Thanks for Writing, Cutie!

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	11. Alantium IV

Dear Kagemori,

Well, thank you I try to be more open and out on things like people say you should do but I honestly think no one wants to really know what goes on in my mind. I am an honset person I say how I feel and I do what I feel like doing. Wow you really burned the Game Stop games? I still would have burned them all if it was me. That's just my opinion.

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)

Dear Diamond,

You never know he might notice you just ignores you because of his personality. Well if his lip twitches you must be doing something right.

Don't give up. Trust me he might like what your doing just can't express himself well. That's how I am... All I say is don't be to clingy to him... That will never work. Trust me... It never does.

Alyssa Queen (Alantium)

Dear Alyssa,

Those who are lower are the ones who cannot comprehend. Those who don't try are even lower then. I like honest people. I've never told a lie in my life. And yes, they were all Game Stop games. If I burned them, then Diamond would have been a little more than mad... And that's something I can't live with. A mad Diamond is the sign of an apocalypse.

From,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

To Cutie Alyssa;

Heh. Maybe I am doing something right. I got to see his smile today. And I took a picture of it. I had to promise to never post it online and whatnot but now it's my phone's wallpaper. The greatest of things is that I was the one who made him smile. I feel like I haven't failed at life. This is an AWESOME feeling!

I guess he is a little awkward around people... I don't think I've ever seen anyone as socially awkward as this guy... I hope Australia can be the one who'll make you smile. He seems to be a really great guy. And hopefully that's not what I'm doing. I don't think he likes clingy people either...

Write to me soon, cutie!

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	12. Amelia

Greetins from the Southern American States!

Hiya! Its Amelia or America. So this is to both brothers. In honesty, i want to know what each country thinks of my little brother Alfred. So what do you think? Is Alfred alright or should i knock him down a few pegs? Cant wait to hear from you both!

Sincerely,

Southern American States/ America/ Amelia Emily Kirkland-Jones!

Dear Amelia Emily Kirkland-Jones,

It's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Kirkland-Jones. I'm Antarctica. Actually, my full name is the Southern Polar Icecaps of Antarctica. Human name, as you hopefully know, is Kagemori Kuroyoko. Really, I have no idea why I was named that...

Alfred... Alfred F. Jones... Obnoxious... Annoying... Dumber than a brick... He's alright. Alfred can seem like the most dumbest thing alive but it's the things in his heart that make up for his missing intelligence. He's loyal, he's brave... And no, I don't think brave is a kind word for stupid. I think it's a word for a hero. And I'll admit it: Without Alfred, I probably never would have woken up from my "insane" phase.

Please do write again.

Sincerely,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

(PS: Please excuse Diamond if he ends up, as Americans say, "hitting on you.")

To Cutie Amelia;

Hello there, adorable. I'm, as you know, the Arctic. My full nation name is the Northern Arctic Circle but I just want to be called Diamond because well, it's my human name for a reason. I'm named after the color of my eyes (which is a pale blue) and my last name is Jeevas! My initials make DJ which is something Kage likes to do. He won't admit it but he definitely makes a party more of a party with his talent.

Alfred is my best bro. He and I have a lot of things in common (though I can't say I have the same IQ as the guy...). He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but, as Kage probably said, he's got a great heart. I'm not sure if he told you but one day we were hanging around at the park. Some gang started picking on the kids there and then, without thinking, Alfred just marched up there and told them off. It was amazing! But, of course, they tried to take a swing at them.

Wrong move. I'm very protective over my friends, like Kage, so I got to beat up four guys that day! The kids were terrified throughout the fight (I may have pulled out a switchblade) but Alfie. Aw, man. He just kept a caring look on his face and told them it was fine.

Conclusion? Alfred is the greatest guy I know. Next to my younger brother of course!

Write to me again, Cutie!

Love,

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	13. Oliver

Ello Antarctica and the Arctic! 2P England here! Would you two like a cupcake? It won't be poisoned! I could even make them special for you! Any flavor you want! Anyway, how are you? And how is the 1P world? Oh! I can ask you about the Nordics! What are the Nordics like? I've never really heard much about the 1P Nordics, so I would really appreciate it if you told me something! Also, my little Alfie says hi!

(2P America): Hey. I've never heard of you two. Then again, you're counterparts are probably hidden somewhere up north or whatever, trying not to get killed. I'm gonna go look for them. *starts walking off*

Come back, my little Alfie! *grabs him* What did I say about terrorizing people?

(2P America): Whatevs. *pulls away from his grip*

I told you not to go! *shoves cupcake in his mouth and ties him up* There! Now he won't terrorize anyone! Anyway, hope you respond soon!

England

Dear 2P England,

Hello again, Uncle Oliver. I haven't talked to you in a while, haven't I? I'd love to have a cupcake. Please make it strawberry with a hint of blueberry in it if you can. If I can stomach Arthur's scones, I can stomach anything. I'm doing fine and so is the 1P world. However, Alfred is having his election soon and I'm crossing my fingers that he'll get a good boss again. He really needs it. I dont' want to seem his empire crumble like Antonio's or Arthur's...

Ah, the Nordics. Berwald-or Sweden-and I get along great. I've always admired his furniture and the way he makes things. I'm aware he's homosexual but I don't care. Lukas-or Norway-and I like to compete when it comes to playing the violin. He's very good at it and our score right now it 127-128. We're having another competition later today. Tino-or Finland-and I get along. I dogsit Hanatamago whenever he's doing his rounds as Santa and Berwald has to go yell at IKEA for doing something wrong. Mathias (Denmark) and I... Well, we aren't the greatest of friends. He likes partying, I like sitting and reading... But Diamond and Mathias are the greatest of friends. Along with Alfred and Gilbert, they form what they call "the Awesome Quartet." Emil (Iceland) and I are definitely friends. When Romano and Matthew are out with their boyfriends, I like to go over to his place and hang out for a while. Of course, Li Xiao (Hong Kong) comes over and well... Things get explosive. We're great friends and form the Rare Friends Trio.

Uhm... Hello, 2P!Alfred. I'd correct your tone if I were you because I can still beat Alfred to the ground in kickboxing and if you truly are his "2P", I can do just the same to you. If you do find my counterpart, tell him I said hi and to stop being such a scaredy cat. You have to take risks sometimes.

Terrorize?!

...

I hope my 2P is stronger than you guys suggest. And 2P!Alfred seems to be turning blue, Uncle Oliver...

Sincerely,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

To Uncle Oliver;

What's up, Ollie?! I don't really remember you from my childhood but hey, no time like the present to get to know people. Sorry, I'll pass on the cupcakes. I'm not a fan of pastries. But if you make cookies, don't mind if I do!

Well, as Kage probably already told you, I get along with Mathias. Berwald doesn't really like me because of that but we do have our moments. Tino is super cute. Period. Lukas is also cute. But I can't hit on him or else someone is going to beat the living life out of me. Emil and Kage get along pretty well so he's perfectly cool to me. *snicker* Get it? Perfectly cool?! Aw, man I'm too funny for my own good sometimes!

Sup, 2P!Alfred. I guess if you're Alfred's other side, then you aren't into burgers, are you? Are you a vegetarian?! Alfred would have a seizure if you were!

Tell my 2P! that he better be keeping my little bro happy. Or else. But if he's my 2P, I guess Kage would be the one keeping him happy.. Woah, I just went all.. Did I just sound philosophical? (That's not how you spell it, Diamond)

And you might want to let 2P!Alfred go... He's turning purple.

Write to us again!

From,

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	14. Oliver II

Ello again! Oh goodie! Here you go! [) Hope you like it! And, well, I guess I could make a cookie! (::) There you go, enjoy!

That's good to hear! Thanks for telling me! Oh, thank you very much! That helped me a lot!

(2P America): Mmph!

Yup, he says hi! Oh, well, I'm not too sure that you could take him down! He's quite tough, especially with his bat! And no, he's not into burgers at all! He absolutely hates them! He prefers tofu burgers! Yes, terrorize! He enjoys terrorizing and killing! Most of the states are zombies, in fact!

Well, that all depends on how strong you are! If you're strong, he's probably pretty weak! And yes, Kage's counterpart would probably be all happy and cheerful, and Diamond's would probably be like a mix of 2P Prussia and 2P France!

Oh, yes, right! *Unties Alfie* There, that's better!

(2P America): *chokes cupcake down and starts breathing hard* Thanks *pant* for *pant* caring! *pant*

England and my little Alfie

* * *

Dear Uncle Oliver,

Thank you for the cupcake. I tasted it and I'm not dead so thanks for keeping your promise. It tasted wonderful.

Sure. By the way, how are the 2P!Nordics like? Are they the exact opposite or...?

2P!Alfred can have missiles, grenade launchers, AK-47s and he chooses a bat? He's going to need the previously mentioned and more if he wants to even dream about laying a finger on me. I've been itching for a fight. Being stuck in a library is not good for my instincts. Terrorizing and killing? I would love to spend an afternoon with him. It'll be a battle for the books. And zombie states? That's really creepy, 2P!Alfred...

A happy me... I wonder what he'd be like in my situation...

It's my job to care, Alfred.

Write again soon!

Sincerely,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

* * *

To Uncle Ollie;

COOKIES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU ARE THEE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON EVER! THERE ARE LIKE, CRUMBS ALL OVER THIS LETTER NOW BUT WHO CARES?! I am the most happiest person alive. Thank you, Ollie. Kage is now glowering over my shoulder and making me write in these lame lower case letters... And now he's reading over my shoulder... And he looks pissed. Ah, well.

Yeah, no problem. I like helping people.

T-Tofu burgers!? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE AMERICA?! I mean, Alfred would eat burgers in no matter what universe but tofu burgers? Alfred is going to have a flipping seizure when I tell him.

If Alfred does find my 2P, tell the guy that Austria is keeping the cake warm. He should know what it means. Hope it puts a smile on the guy's face. XD Oh, and tell 2P!Kage that I say thanks.

Love,

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


	15. Alantium V

Dear Kagemori,

You are so right. Liars make me mad, I mean why lie? There is really no meaning to like about things. I will just hurt the person more if you lied about something. They will find out eventually. Oh? It isn't pretty if Diamond is mad? I'm the same way.

Alyssa Queen

* * *

Dear Diamond,

That's great to hear! Awwww I wish I could see it. I bet your feeling so amazing right now I told you, you will soon get him to smile. Maybe soon you'll get him to laugh.

I know his feeling. I hate being around people, that's why I hardly ever leave my house. Australia did do one thing. Recongized me as my own nation. That was a good feeling but now he hardly ever visits. He can be a great guy but for someone like me you don't like like the happy all the time people... Clingy people can bring someone's mood down dramastically.

Alyssa Queen

* * *

Dear Alyssa,

I don't like liars but if you lie for a reason, I try to understand from your perspective. I mean, if you lie to protect your family, it's normal. Humans have only a limited number of years and they should live them happily. Sometimes, if you've had enough practice, lying is natural. And somtimes, it's better to lie then tell the truth.

And no, Diamond is not the pretty boy when he's truly mad. Like, not just "Oh, you slipped beer on me, bro" mad. That's a really light mad. I mean when he's completely and utterly furious. Like "You just hurt my younger brother. Prepare to die, you miserable scum" pissed. I've seen it once and that's one too many times. I'm glad Gilbert, Mathias, and Alfred haven't had to see it. It makes me question the monster that lies within my older brother...

I bet Australia is just trying to look after you. You might want to let him sometimes. It might make your day better.

Write to me soon.

Sincerely,

Kagemori Kuroyoko

Personification of Antarctica

* * *

To Cutie Alyssa~;

Oh, hey again Alyssa~ Yeah, I still feel all high from the feeling. Whenever I open up my phone, I'm reminded that life isn't over if my economy crashes or someone was assassinated. I'm reminded that even when life kicks me down and proceeds to stomp all over me, Kage is going to be the one to push life to the ground and help me up. I'm really lucky to have a brother like that... I'm smiling as I write this, just so you know.

I've already noticed that Kage is his own nation. He's got a prince and everything. Heck, he's even starting to beat Switzerland out of the spot for top military in the world. I think what makes him so unique is the fact that he uses assassins and not just soldiers. I try to visit my younger brother as much as I can. We like to hang out together at the annual Nerd Con he hosts. It's insane there. Come visit next year and we'll take you to it. Two weeks of straight out anime, games, comc books, movies, Rubick's Cubes, all you can dream about. And I won't say I'm clingy. I'm... happy.

SEE YOU SOON, CUTIE!

Love,

Diamond Jeevas

Personification of the Arctic


End file.
